Talk:Battle in New York 2018/@comment-4802891-20181001053111
Since the Finale is usually its own beast with various Servants and many gimmicks to deal with for a Grand Oxdung Craptastic Killfest, I think it's time for me to give my thoughts on each quests AND to ask others about it. From least aggravating (my "favorite") to most aggravating (my "most hated") 1. Tawara: '''I was able to solo this one with a character I love, so by default this get the top spot. A fairly bearable gimmick of great-cost/great-reward, allowing one to tank the damage until Hell can be unleashed on the Rice General. Not exactly the most interesting of the bunch, but the most bearable to me. Lore-wise, I like what they did! '''2. Leonidas: A fairly bearable quest where the main threat are the mobs, and these mobs you can clean rather consistantly. It gets a bit more tedious after Leo's HP bar is broken, but not by much. I'm proud of the guy though, we can FINALLY see why Thermopylae Enomotia is a powerful NP for defensive battles; for that alone I'm giving number 2 to Leo. 3. Sheba: I liked this quest. Not the easiest, but one of the more interesting ones. "Money Wall" is a skill name that made me laugh, and the debt & interest gimmick was pretty neat, forcing you to manage your team the best you can if you don't want the lady to be a monster. Of course, it made it even more obvious how RNG dependant this game is (getting cards for every Servant EXCEPT the one with all the buffs...), and that's really the only issue I have with this quest. 4. Jaguar "men": Horrible quest... but it gets ranked higher than the last two because I love the terrain buffs they introduce and hope they will be given to our Servants in the near future (DW, give 3 turns Forest buff to Romulus' NP and I'm gonna raise him for the sake of my best sis Taiga). Those icons are cute too... but back on the gimmick: Awesome, truly, but WHY ALL THE GODDAMN CRITS? That horror plagues every quest, but this one is one of the worse with it (especially coupled with all those terrain-based buffs). It's difficult to kill them, it's difficult to outlast them, and that's one of the 4 out of 6 quests most people will use taunters on to survive more than 5 turns. Special mention to my Bedivere who killed Taiga with a non-event CE lol. Airgetlam FTW 5. Izou: I love how they represented Izou's talent in this quest but that's really it. The sheer amount of critical hits this guy deliver turns it into an unbearable mess to me. I was forced to use Servants I didn't want to, just to keep my sanity while hunting for that ticket. It allows me to experience the greatness of Rule Breaker at least. Good girl Medea, good girl. '''6. MHXA: '''I hated her. I now want her to die from diabetes and be thrown in the void of space. Her battle combines all the problems from previous quests TIMES 10. The best way to deal with her is to change her into an unstoppable critzerker (with the NP rate of an Archer) and tank for more than 15 turns, while "eating" the enemies that can make her an even more OP beast. Sure, using her sugar rush as a gimmick is amusing but I can't laugh when I need to count on RNG (and 5* CEs not everyone is going to have) to survive, and STILL feel like the game was kind to me on that one attempt. So, what are your thoughts on this year's Exhibition Quests? How would you rank them? Would you like them to be repeated next year ('cause I sure don't!)